ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Kickin Hawk
Kickin Hawk is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Kickin Hawk resembles a combination of a rooster and a hawk. He has sharp claws on his toes and talons on his hands, as well as two larger talons protruding from his arms. He has a short beak. Kickin Hawk is covered in brown feathers and also has a white mohawk. Kickin Hawk wears a green mask, a green belt with a white stripe, and black underwear. Kickin Hawk wears a strap vest with the Omnitrix symbol on the vest hooker. Powers and Abilities Kickin Hawk has retractable talons from his fingers, and scythe-like blades from his elbows. He can cut objects by using the sharp blades on his arms. He also has enhanced strength, durability, agility and reflexes. Kickin Hawk is recognized by Ben as his best close-range fighter, fighting almost exclusively with its legs, which have surprising flexibility and dexterity as he is able to reach out and grab objects much like an arm. His kicks can generate powerful shockwave which sends his enemies flying. He is able to kick an object with enough force equivalent to a cannonball. Kickin Hawk can run very quickly, as seen in Collect This. Kickin Hawk is capable of withstanding the vacuum of space, but he still needs to breathe to survive. Without an oxygen-supply, Kickin Hawk is limited to holding his breath. Weaknesses Kickin Hawk's three-claws and talons are able to work simple movements such as grabbing, holding and pulling the trigger of a blaster, but they are not suited for fine-manipulation, as he was unable to work a cellphone. History Omniverse *Kickin Hawk made his first appearance in Outbreak. **Kickin Hawk was unlocked by scanning Liam. ** After the Omnitrix scanned Liam, Ben transformed into Kickin Hawk and defeated Liam. *In Bros In Space, **Kickin Hawk defeated Fistrick and his Muroids. *In Tummy Trouble, **Kickin Hawk battled Attea. *In Vilgax Must Croak, **Kickin Hawk battled Vilgax. *In T.G.I.S., **Kickin Hawk and Zak Saturday battled V.V. Argost. *In O Mother, Where Art Thou?, **Kickin Hawk knocked TNT out of the Vreedle Brothers' hands, then kicked it away before it exploded. *In Collect This, **Kickin Hawk was used to play soccer and he also wrecked Pakmar's lamp store. *In Weapon XI: Part 1, **Kickin Hawk was defeated by Kevin. *In Rook Tales, **Kickin Hawk fought Kundo but was defeated. *In Charm School, **Kickin Hawk attacked Hex. * In ''Vreedlemania'', ** Kickin Hawk battled Pa Vreedle and the Krakken. * In Third Time's a Charm, ** Kickin Hawk battled and tricked Charmcaster, then kicked her into her bag. *In The Most Dangerous Game Show, **Kickin Hawk battled Charles Zenith but was defeated. *In A New Dawn, **Kickin Hawk appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances Omniverse *''Outbreak'' (first appearance) *''Bros In Space'' *''Tummy Trouble'' *''Vilgax Must Croak'' *''T.G.I.S.'' *''O Mother, Where Art Thou?'' *''Collect This'' *''Weapon XI: Part 1'' *''Rook Tales'' *''Charm School'' *''Vreedlemania'' *''Third Time's a Charm'' *''The Most Dangerous Game Show'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) Comics *''Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War!'' (Issue 2) Online Games *Ben 10: Game Creator *Wrath of Psychobos (mobile only) *Ben 10 Omniverse: Cavern Run *Ben 10: Slammers Toys *4" Kickin Hawk *Kickin Hawk Hyper Alien *Kickin Hawk (DNA Alien) Naming and Translations Etymology Kickin Hawk's name is a portmanteau of "kicking" and "chicken hawk". Trivia *Kickin Hawk was confirmed on the Entertainment Earth website. *Kickin Hawk appears to make a screeching sound when he talks, much like how Liam often makes chicken noises when he talks. **The same sound heard during Kickin Hawk's transformation sequence and when he kicks. *Kickin Hawk is the first alien that was scanned and added to the Omnitrix in Omniverse. *Kickin Hawk is a playable character in Ben 10: Game Creator. *Kickin Hawk's mask resembles that of Hawkman. *Kickin Hawk is featured on disc two of Ben 10: Omniverse - Vol. 2 Heroes Rise. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Kickin Hawk's name was Ka-Chickin or Chi-Kickin very early on.http://spring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/544645074919642867 *According to Ben in Rook Tales, Kickin Hawk is his best hand-to-hand fighter. References Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males